


Routine

by SpicyGoddess



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Is this what the kids call unreliable narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyGoddess/pseuds/SpicyGoddess
Summary: Just another day in the life of an ordinary college student.
Kudos: 9





	Routine

The text blurs in front of him. He blinks, and looks across the room at his clock. 1:15.

He looks back at the text, he has a test tommorow, he can't afford to fail. He blinks

The clock reads 5:13

He goes to sleep, waking up just as exhausted to his alarm. It continues to blaire as he stares at the ceiling.

He only moves to the bathroom once he feels the coughs building at the back of his throat.

He rinses the red out of the sink. It's part of the routine now. Finally he looks up in the mirror. For a moment he thinks that he should shave. His hair is starting to get unruly. He doesn't.

The light turns on as the door opens. His eyes scan the nearly bare shelves. He closes them and picks up the loaf of bread on the counter. He puts two slices into the toaster, briefly wondering if the loaf has been out long enough to grow mold. It pops out.

He eats half of it realizing if he stays longer he may be late.

He pulls his pale yellow hood off the coat rack. It's fall- he won't need the thicker coat yet. He leaves, locking the door behind him.

As he walks he thinks for a moment he should have grabbed a hat. It isn't winter yet but he can feel the cold on his ears. The leaves haven't begun falling yet. He can't go back though, he has a test today, he can't afford to fail.

The sun sets low in the sky as his feet carry him to the woods instead.


End file.
